Alexander of the north
by Dreeca
Summary: Xander the abysmal one
1. Chapter 1

Alexander of the north part one

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INVOLVED IN THIS WORK OF FAN FICTION. BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER IS OWNED BY JOSS WHEDON AND CLAYMORE IS OWNED BY NORIHIRO YAGI.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xander was wandering through the new costume shop, a place named Ethan's looking for a costume seeing as the last toy rifle had been bought by some kid just as he was about to take it. Thanks to some young kid, his plans for a cheap and easy Halloween costume were blown out of the water. He was about to leave the shop when the shop owner stepped up from behind him.

"Ahh, good afternoon. Is there anything I can do for you, young man?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Xander jerked away. "Don't sneak up behind people like that." He said.

"sorry" The owner said. "My name is Ethan Rayne and I've been watching you and your friends. The two young ladies that you are with seem to be enjoying themselves, but you seem to be in a sort of funk about something."

"Well, I had planned on going as a soldier for Halloween but that idea just flew out the window," Xander said with just a bit of bitterness behind it.

"hmm, well i do have a medieval type of soldier costume that doesn't seem to be selling its from some Japanese cartoon or something would you like to take a look at it?" Ethan asked him.

"sure it cant hurt to look" Xander truthfully said. "But, I am not exactly rolling in cash right now. That was why I was just going to buy a gun here and use some old army fatigues I picked up."

"i don't really care about money just that someone will buy it" Ethan said as he lead him over to a row of costumes no one was looking at, it was white leotard type thing that cover covered everything but the head with steel shoulder pads,gloves and boots with a massive sword with weird symbol en-scribed on it and lastly a long blond wig with silver contacts.

"there's no way i can pay for this" Xander exclaimed seeing the expensive looking costume.

"well you don't have to buy you could rent it for $10 for just the night if you wish" Ethan replied.

"are you sure?" Xander asked bewildered.

"yes I'm sure, in fact i insist upon it you don't want to go without a costume hmm?" He replied

"thanks" he said paying Ethan and picking up the costume in its bag.

"no problem i just love helping people" Ethan grinned darkly looking at his back thinking about the chaos that will be caused

"yes Janus will be pleased" he laughed to himself before closing the store


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander of the north part two

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INVOLVED IN THIS WORK OF FAN FICTION. BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER IS OWNED BY JOSS WHEDON AND CLAYMORE IS OWNED BY NORIHIRO YAGI.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Interesting _Isley thought as he surveyed his surroundings as he watched various weak little yoma attack people and cause chaos.

_It appears as though I'm no longer an awakened one, could this be an experiment of the organization? Turning awakened ones back into claymores? But how am I alive?_He thought seeing as his last memories was of being devoured by the abyss eaters.

Walking along the streets thinking on this he killed every yoma in his path or foolish enough to attack him,which were few as they quickly learned not to approach him.

_What I find strange however is the lack of claymore presence here, surely the organization aren't foolish enough not to put some claymores here for all these yoma and for when I reawaken. _he thought as it was not a question of 'if'' but 'when' as he wanted back access to his vast reservoir of yoki.

_Hmm, ill have to find somewhere isolated where I can awaken_ he thought as he kicked of and landed on top of a then started roof hopping to a area with no yoki.

Awhile later he found him self in front of several empty large metal buildings _strange, I've never seen buildings like this before..._

Quickly looking around then checking the rooftops for watchers he opened the large metal door and entered looking around finding nothing but a few crates and broken mannequins.

"hmm, I wonder will be weaker or stronger because of this ? It doesn't matter I should probably find

someone to tell me where I am after this" Isley said to himself as he began to gather his yoki.

10% his eyes changed to gold, at 30% his face began to distort, at 50% his began to bulge going beyond the size considered normal, 70% he felt himself approaching his limit it felt as good as it did when he first awakened, 80% he went past his limit.

He didn't awaken with a yell or a scream, he awakened with a roar as his body began to iNcrease in size rapidly picking up dust covering his entire form.

"_**ah, even though it was only for a short while it feels good to have my full power back" **_a voice spoke from within the dust.

The form became visible quickly It was a enormous demonic black centaur with most of of body covered in black armour-like plates, its left arm was strange as it was an organic like crossbow with several long spikes coming from the shoulder, his right arm was human in in shape mostly to fire the crossbow, his face was humanoid with no pupils just glowing red light, with several horns on around his head with spiky silver.

"_**I'm hungry from transforming **_I better go find some guts to eat" he said to him self as he changed back, in place of the blonde hair and blue eyes he had before he awakened was light brown hair and brown hair otherwise he seemed not to show any changes to signify the massive power that was now at his disposal.

"oh dear" he said to himself as looked at himself "it seems I 'll need a change of clothes as well"


	3. Chapter 3

**Alexander of the north part 3 **

"Such strange yoma" Isley said as he watching several vampires turn to dust by being hit by arrows from his transformed arm. He had shortly after re-awakening stumbled upon a strange man in robes with a staff who could tell what he was immediately and started shooting shouting words and sending balls of energy at him which he knew not to get hit by and quickly knocked the man out,stripped him of his clothes and was about to devour his innards when several vampires arrived,

being quite annoyed he quickly transformed his arm and started shooting at them.

"now then"he said turning to the unconscious man "it time to continue where I left off"he opened his mouth showing teeth which looked sharp enough to bite through steel.

Kneeling down he ripped the man's stomach open and quickly started to quietly devour his innards careful not to get any blood on his new robe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the High School library, Giles was pulling a hand full of cards out of the catalogue. He leaned against the cabinet to flip through them when he heard yelling and sirens outside. He glanced at the window, wondering what was going on. Shaking his head, he turned back around, just in time to see Willow walk through the wall. He jumped, sending the cards flying all over the place.

"Hi," she said.

"Uh… ah…" he stuttered.

"We have a problem," she interrupted, "People have turned into their costumes!"

"What?"

"Tonight, while we were escorting the kids, people started to change into whatever they were dressed as. Buffy became some eighteenth century noble, I became a ghost, and Xander became a swordsman who jumped onto some roofs and disappeared"

"wait swordsman?Jumped onto roofs?" he enquired.

Willow stared at him "yeah, he walked around for a bit killing vampires that tried to atck him then he jumped onto the roofs"

"… oh dear I hope he doesn't get himself hurt"

He bowed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He suddenly looked up, "Wait, a ghost? A ghost of what exactly?"

Willow wrapped her arms around her abdomen, "Well, this is nothing. You should see what Cordelia was wearing. A unitard with cat things, like ears and stuff."

"Good heavens, she became an actual feline?"

"No. She was just the same old Cordelia. Just in a cat costume."

"She didn't change?"

"No," she answered curiously, "Hold on… Party Town. She told us she got her costume from Party Town."

"And everyone who changed, they acquired their costumes where?" he asked.

"We all got ours from a new place. Ethan's."

A dark look passed over Giles' face as he repeated the name "Ethan", under his breath, before it turned into a frown.

"Where is this shop?"

"I'll show you. Just follow me," she said, catching on to his reasoning.

She ran through the library door with Giles following close behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giles glanced through the shops darkened windows before opening the door. He entered, Willow followed and walked straight through him when he stopped suddenly.

"That was… odd," she said.

"Quite," Giles replied with a shiver.

They walked deeper into the shop and Giles called out, "Hello? Is anyone in?"

They received no response and continued on, finding a curtain separating the front of the store from the back room. They entered and saw an altar with a ceramic, two-faced, bust resting on it.

"That's Janus, a Roman mystical god," Giles explained.

"What does it mean?" Willow asked.

"Primarily, it represents the division of self. Male and female. Light and dark…"

"Chunky and creamy style," a voice interrupted, "No sorry. That's peanut butter."

Giles spun around and stared at the man in shock. He moved in front of Willow, never taking his eyes off the man.

"Willow, get out of here. Now," he said quietly.

"But…"

"NOW, Willow!" he interrupted her.

Surprised by his tone, she realised the situation must be particularly serious and bolted through the door, leaving Giles to deal with everything.

"Hello, Ethan," he said once Willow left.

"Hello, Ripper," Ethan replied with a grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The not-quite-right-in-her-mind Buffy stumbled down the alleyway she chose to take refuge in. Confusion and panic gripped her. She didn't understand why any of this was happening to her. Chased by monsters and accosted by small disgusting creatures, she could only wonder at what she had done to deserve such a fate.

She leaned against the grimy wall to rest. It was so undignified to run like she had been, but there was nothing else she could do. Raking a hand through her hair, she pushed away from the wall and continued one.

Nearing the end of the alley, she stopped as she saw a figure lying on the floor. She considered turning around, but decided to take a chance on getting help.

"Hello?" she called feebly.

Receiving no answer, she walked approached slowly. Once she had gotten close enough however, she saw the reason why he didn't answer. She let out a piercing scream and scrambled backwards away from the dead body.

Angel barrelled around the corner of the alley, Cordelia following close behind. They stopped short at the sight of the man with his stomach ripped out. Snapping out of the momentary surprise, Cordelia went to calm the frantic Buffy while Angel investigated the body.

"Buffy, are you okay?" Cordelia asked.

Instead of responding, Buffy threw herself at Cordelia and hugged her tight, much to the girls surprise and annoyance.

"Uh, a little help, Angel?"

She glanced over at Angel as he studied the body. "Someone knocked him out then quicly devoured"

"you found him I see"a voice said from above

Startled angel, Cordelia and Buffy all looked up in time to see a man land on the ground he had long brown hair, brown hair and was wearing robes with a large claymore like sword which didn't seem to fit with his outfit.

Leaning in closer angel sniffed at his scent and questioned "Xander?"

"Xander? I'm afraid you have the wrong person friend my name is Isley of the north" he said carefully watching them to see how they reacted.

"great dweeb boy's here as well you better be not be like lady useless!"said Cordelia scornfully

"lady useless?" he questioned

" anyway" she said ignoring Isley "you know, I could have done without the details," she replied, nodding towards the body.

"Right, sorry."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

She tried to push Buffy away from her but found her to be dead weight.

"I don't believe it!" Cordelia yelled, "She fainted!"

"Guys!"

Willow was running toward them from the opposite end of the alley.

"Willow!" Angel exclaimed.

Willow spared the body and Isey a momentary glance before she pointed behind her and said, "You guys gotta get inside!"

Spike and a group of the child-monsters were heading down the alley, no doubt intent on getting the helpless Slayer.

"Crap." Angel rushed over to Cordelia and picked up Buffy's immobile from, "Come on!"

They ran out of the alley and down the street, trying to find shelter in one of the surrounding buildings. Rounding another corner, Angel led them to a warehouse.

"In here!" he yelled.

Cordelia yanked open the door and they rushed inside, only just managing to close the door when Spike and his new minions appeared. Angel carefully laid Buffy down on one of the crates against the wall and started to grab what he could to barricade the door. Unfortunately, it was no use—demonic hands punched through the door and started tearing the rusted metal apart. In no time, the door was completely gone and the demons were pushing their way past the debris Angel piled in front of the door.

Once in, they immediately seized Isley(pretending to be human), Cordelia and Angel. They tried to grab Willow as well, but gave up when their hands, claws, and variations thereof, passed right through her.

Spike strutted in and grinned at the sight before him: the Slayer lying unconscious on a crate. he ignored the threats and curses spewed by Angel and walked towards his prey.

"This isn't very sporting, now is it?" he said to no one in particular. "Oh well. A dead slayer, is a dead slayer."

He loomed over Buffy and brushed back her hair to expose her neck. He licked his lips and slowly leaned down, relishing the thought of draining the little blonde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite his face being plastered to the floor and thoroughly bloodied, Ethan looked up at Giles with a smile.

"And you said 'Rupert the Ripper' was long gone."

"How do I stop the spell?" Giles asked looking down at Ethan with loathing.

"Say pretty ple…" Giles kicked him in the stomach, not holding anything back.

"Janus. Break the statue," Ethan replied weakly.

Giles grabbed the statue from its perch and threw it against the wall where it shattered into pieces. He turned back to Ethan only to find that he had disappeared.

"Damn!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before Spike got too close, a hand shot out and wrapped around his neck. Buffy's eyes opened and she smiled maliciously. With almost no effort, she tossed aside and quickly got to her feet.

"Hi honey. I'm home!" she teased.

Spike looked for help from his minions, only to see they had turned back into scared little kids. Angel and Cordelia ushered the kids out of the building as Willow's form wavered and finally vanished, Xander was tugging at his hair which was now shoulder blade length and grimacing when he realized it was real.

Turning back to Buffy, he snarled and lunged at her. She caught him in the jaw mid leap, causing him to stagger. While regaining his footing, she let loose on him. She poured all her pent-up rage and frustration over her last few defenceless hours into beating him to a pulp.

After many brutal kicks and punches, he collapsed to the ground. She stalked over and lifted him back to his feat.

"You know what? It's good to be me," she stated matter-of-factly.

With one last push, she sent Spike flying into the wall, where he crumpled to the ground disoriented. Apparently, that was enough for him because he rushed to his feat and unsteadily ran out of the warehouse.

She turned to the others, "Are you three alright?"

"We're fine, Buffy, what about you?" Angel asked softly.

"Oh yeah, just peachy!" Sarcasm was an art form to Cordelia. One which she had long ago mastered.

Neither Buffy nor Angel paid her any attention.

"don't bother they've gone into their own little world" Xander explained

"Do you remember it?"

"Yeah. I was there, I just wasn't _there_, you know?"

"Hello!" Cordelia called, "It felt like I was talking. My lips were moving."

Buffy looked over Angel's shoulder towards Cordelia, "What?"

"Just forget it," she replied. She looked around at the kids, "We should probably get them back to their parents."

"Oh, right," Buffy said, noticing the kids still standing around.

Angel scanned the room and asked, "Where's Willow?"


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander Of the North Part Four

-Next Morning-

"Ugh," Xander groaned softly as he looked blearily up at the light streaming through the library windows. "Remind me again why I had to be here so damned early?"

"Because of last night maybe?" Buffy Summers suggested, a blonde brow arching up as she shrugged just a bit, fighting back a yawn. "You know, when you went all roof jumpy"

"That wasn't me!" he protested, hands held up. "That was Isley!" He paused a moment, before suddenly grinning back at Buffy. "Or, are you saying that it was you that was running around, calling cars Demons and being about as useful as a sack of potatoes?"

"I'm gonna go with the Hey!" The Slayer glared back at her friend, sticking out her tongue playfully.

"As much as I'm sure this is quite the fascinating discussion," Rupert Giles spoke up as he walked up to the pair. "Buffy has already told me that her… occupation has had lingering effects on her."

"French test is in the bag." The girl nodded happily.

"Yes, well, that's well and good, but..." Giles coughed softly before he turned his attention towards Xander. "I was curious to know if you too had noticed any lingering after effects? Considering what I've been told about the man who possessed you…"

"Eh, not many besides the long hair" he gestured at his now shoulder length hair" and how to use a ridiculously heavy sword that only Buffy would be able to use."

"Are you saying you're stronger than me?" Buffy asked

"What? No!" he exclaimed "I mean sure I'm stronger than I was before but not much to be out of normal limits."

"The one you went as.....who was he?" Willow who had been quiet till now asked " I mean you jumped up to a rooftop easily!"

"His name was Isley" He said quietly"and the best thing I can call him is probably a man-made slayer."

"A man-made slayer? I thought only girls could be slayers?" Buffy asked confusedly.

"I meant it was the best thing I could use to describe him Buff" Xander said rolling his eyes "Where Isley came from they had demons called youma that were able to disguise themselves as humans which ate human intestines.....preferably with their victim still alive" he said watching willow pale "since their was no way to tell who the youma had disguised themselves as a group of people called The Organisation."

"Not very original where they?" Buffy interrupted

"No they weren't" Xander mused "Anyway they created a way to battle youma they took the blood and flesh of the youma and implanted it within men to create half-human, half-youma warrior's which people dubbed "Claymores" from the enormous swords they wielded."

"That doesn't sound very pleasant" Giles said after a few moments of thought "it sound like something I researched"Xander and Buffy snorted which got them an eye-roll in return "anyway I can't quite remember what it was but the victim always died because of it."

"That sounds similar"he said shocking Willow and Buffy "not all who underwent the process survived" he told them " anyway they created 47 claymores one for each regions and assigned each claymore with a number 47 being the weakest and number 1 being the strongest."

"let me guess" Giles said "Isley was number 1?"

"Yeah"Xander said "he was number one of the first generation of claymores which were quickly deemed failures."

"Huh, why?" Willow asked confused.

"other than the fact you became more aggressive when you become a claymore?"Xander asked rhetorically "while in battle they didn't bother trying to control their power which resulted in them losing themselves to their demonic instincts and going insane acting like youma" Xander said not mentioning that they actually became monsters stronger than youma or that he went through it.

"If they were a failure what happened to them?"asked willow

"They got rid of the male warriors than used females which was a success as they weren't aggressive and they lasted nearly 100 times longer before giving into their instinct. And that s all I know about Isley and his world the rest is blurry"Xander half-lied seeing as while some memories were difficult to remember they were becoming easy to remember

"aright I've gotta get going to lesson or else Schneider will give me detention"Buffy said walking out of the library

"me too I've gotta do some work for my uncle Rory later so see you then"Xander explained walking towards his own lesson.

_I've got to be careful now _Xander thought _I may be one of the strongest on the Hellmouth that doesn't mean I can't be defeated by magic all it takes is me pissing off the wrong mage and ZAP ill probably end up banished like the old ones._

"hm, I'm hungry I wonder what s on the menu tonight?" Xander mused to himself


End file.
